Gotham Tragedies
by its-ricky-bitch
Summary: Catwoman is not so happy with what she finds when shes back to life and goes back to Gotham.


Gotham Tragedies

By: Ricky Suess

I think this whole 'I'm a superhero' thing really doesn't fit me. Like I know I'm supposed to be good and all but I think I just really need is to be free again. I've joined the Justice League for crying out loud. Oh and I know you're thinking "aren't u dead?" I was, but I got Talia to make a deal with me, if I ever died she'd come and put me in the Lazarus Pit. So here I am in the shadows, bored as hell. I'm debating if I should go see Bruce. I love him but I think him and Talia have a thing again. I'm surprised she hasn't told him about me yet. I'm starting to see a lot of weird stuff lately though in Gotham. I heard that Harley became a hero and Ivy is perfectly human again! What's going in this town now? Like I know people can change but that's not even a change that's like turning into a whole new person. And there is a new Catwoman that is in Gotham. I think I'm gunna have to work on this whole hero persona because I'm gunna have to find out why Batman is not doing his job and why everyone is so different.

"Beep...Beep...Beep…Beep". "ring…ring…ring…Hello?"

"Meet me at the old Arkham."

"Who is this? You sound familiar."

"Harley you'll see who I am."

I hope she can keep her little mouth shut because if she doesn't I'm done for.

"I'm over here Harl."

"What? It can't be! Selina?!"

"Yeah it's me babe."

"What!? How?! You died! I saw your grave! I saw your casket! I saw you in it!"

"I know but Talia helped me out."

"What? Oh my god! I'm so glad your back! I have so much to tell you! Wait then why doesn't anybody else know, I don't know if Batman would be cool about this."

"You can't tell anyone about this Harl, ok?"

"Ok."

She sounds like she's about to tell someone I don't have time for that.

"Harl, I need you to know that NO ONE AT ALL can know. I know you want to tell everyone but it's not gunna happen ok?"

"I'm sorry but that's gunna fly. Selina this is big news."

"I know but please your my…"

"I'm going to have to tell the JLA it's important…"

"NO! YOU CANT THEY'LL RUIN EVERYTHING!"

"I have to it's my…"

"NO!" "Ok but this is…"

'BANG!'

"Oh my god! What the hell?! Harl?! Harley?! HARLEY!? OH MY GOD!"

Harley just got shot and now im gunna have to go after the gunner. im gunna put her up against the go after them.

I caught them its a female, its the new Catwoman.

"you fucking bitch I'm gunna kill you! why did you shoot her! answer me! ANSWER ME!"

"screw you!"

" excuse me?! I'll shoot you if u don't start talking!"

"fuck you!"

'cock' "talk"

"ok ok Ivy sent me she wanted her dead! don't shoot!"

i left her and went to go get Harl she was fine all she had was a shot to the shoulder. I stitched her up and brought her to an abandoned house to rest. i then left and went to find Ivy and i did she was at her old warehouse. but what i saw was horrific. her and Catwoman and Batman were working together. i made an entrance and they stopped. but everyone was right, Ivy doesn't have her powers anymore. batman tried to fight me but i just tied him up and then fought Ivy which wasn't hard because she has no powers. geez do i miss my lovely nights with Bruce. i finally got Catwoman bye herself.

"ahh your such a bitch!"

"don't hurt me all i know is, is that i have to work for her or she'll kill me she put some device in my head that can kill me in a click of a button!"

"you just told me what i needed to know thanks"

'crack'

i just knocked her out and i need some sleep. hopefully i can find more stuff in the morning. i woke up and Harley was all over the place. we talked for awhile and she said that batman is not himself anymore ever since him and Talia went at it again. Talia is now part of JLA and i heard Joker is dead. well nobody knows for sure but everyone thinks so, because Batman and Joker were fighting and Joker was gunna tare Harley limb from limb. but luckily batman saved her and joker blew up the building they were in, and Harley Batman made it but they never found a trace of the Joker. i just don't understand what happened to Gotham its so criminalized. i finally got a hold of Katrina and she said that Batman threatened her to stay down. me and her are gonna scope out Batman and Ivy. there is so much shit going on in this place. oh and i found out that penguin died a couple weeks ago...nobody went to his funeral...he doesn't even have a casket. even robin rebelled against Batman. the new robin is carrie kelly. I'm gunna swing by my old apartment.

"ahh home sweet home."

"ha ha welcome home kitty cat, heads or tails?"


End file.
